


Look, But Don't Touch

by theresalwaysaway



Series: Ficlets for All [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Skype, worries about fraternization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresalwaysaway/pseuds/theresalwaysaway
Summary: Mack is back on the base and is finally able to Skype with Elena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Between 4x01 and 4x02.  
> {Spanish translation between brackets when necessary.}

[Mack] Are we still on for 8pm your time?

[Elena] Claro {of course}

[Mack] Bueno. {Good.} Can you Skype me when it gets there? 

[Elena] Sí, it will be good to see you again.

Mack breathed a sigh of relief. He was free for the rest of the night, the text with Elena went through and it looked like a Skype meeting will happen. Finally. He was still a little fuzzy on the “fraternization” policy at SHIELD. What did “in the field” really mean? Neither of them were on a mission at the moment. She wasn’t even allowed to do anything. Those long deployments were getting to him. A few moments with Elena would probably do more good than any medicine he was now tasked with inventorying. _Why? Do I look like an accountant?_ It was better than therapy, wasn’t it?

Since he couldn’t physically take her out, he had arranged to have dinner delivered to her apartment. 

“What did you get me?” Elena sat down cross-legged on the floor next to her coffee table where her laptop was and she started pulling things out of the bag.

Mack’s resonant voice wasn’t quite the same coming through the speakers, but it was close. “A little bit of everything. Tamales and those tacos, the kind you like with cilantro and onions.”

“You Americanos. Lettuce and tomato? On a taco? As you say, ‘seriously?’ No, no, no, no.” Elena discovered dessert tucked away in the bottom. “Churros! Oh, I love these.” She produced them for him and held them up to the camera. “What are you having?”

“I just got some food from dinner. Looks like some kind of pasta with meat and gravy. It’s good, but you know me. I never met a calorie I didn’t like.”

They each enjoyed a few more mouthfuls, Elena eagerly sampling a bite of everything. “There’s so much and it’s all good. I am going to have a lot left over. You got me enough for three dinners!”

“I just wanted to make sure there was something you’d like.”

“It was very nice of you.” She looks right into the camera and smiles her most sincere smile.

“You’re welcome.”

“So. What’s your news. What is new with you?”

“I got my exploding pen.”

Elena laughed. “Por qué?” {Why?}

“I just always wanted one.” He was a bit miffed that no one understood. “It’s cool spy gear!”

“Well, it’s good to know. I won’t ask you if I want to borrow a pen.” 

“Do you want anything?” 

“Sabes que quiero. Te necesito.” {You what I want. I need you.} He’s pleased and embarrassed at the same time. 

He replies slowly, his tone trying to chide her, but he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “I mean from Fitz.” 

“I know.” She took another bite and winked at him.

“There isn’t any kind of spy gear you’ve always wanted? He’s a regular short-order tech cook.”

“How about a tracker? Oh, wait. I already have one of those.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, maybe if I had _an assignment..._ ” Mack cast a sympathetic eye into the camera and sighed. She continued. “You keeping out of trouble?” 

“Absolumente, {Absolutely,} just sharpened my shotgun-axe. How are you staying busy?”

“Since I’m not allowed to use my powers without authorization, I’m trying to get the lay of the land. Make contacts. Recon, I think you call it? Spy stuff, right? I learn fast; unlike you,Tortuga.” 

“I’m still a turtle?”

Elena laughed. “Sí, es verdad, mi amigo tortuga. {Yes, it’s true, my turtle friend.} You’re tough and strong on the outside, like a shell,” she said knocking on her coffee table but softening her voice, “protecting your corazón puro, your pure heart.” She paused, then cautiously asked, “How are your friends, Bobbi and Hunter?”

“Don’t know. I miss them. We were together for years, you know. We had such a long history. It’s hard…” He looks off and away into the distance.

“We have a saying. ‘A falta de pan, buenas son tortas.’ If there’s no bread, cakes will do. Sometimes you have to make do with what you have.”

“I do have you. Cake isn’t bad. In fact, I like cake very much.” He wished he could look right into her eyes, but Skype failed him in that area. He had to be content with an occasional glance up to the camera before he was back to taking in her beautiful face.

He could tell she had hit upon an idea because suddenly her eyes flashed and she began to smile warmly. “Mira, soy una torta y eres una tortuga.” {Look, I’m cake and you’re a turtle.}

“La torta y la tortuga. The cake and the turtle.” 

Mack’s timer went off. It had been set for twenty minutes, the length of time he felt it was safe to talk to her, just in case.

“Twenty minutes, already?” She melted in disappointment and pouted her best pout. Then she straightened. “I’m always aquí para ti, {here for you} Mack. Check up on me anytime.”

“I’m always aquí para ti, torta.” 

“I’ll be thinking of you.”

“I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Besos, mi tortuga.” {Kisses, my turtle.} She blew him a kiss.

“Besos, adiós.” {Kisses, goodbye.} He returned the blown kiss.

“Adiós.”

As the Skype window went to black, he sighed deeply. It was something, but seeing her on the screen just made him realize how unsatisfying it was. He would be strong and patient and keep his unhappiness inside the shell. Seeing her in person couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation in 04x02 between Fitz and Mack where Mack mentions that he Skypes with Elena occasionally.


End file.
